


In the sanctuary of our homes

by crookedspoon



Category: Compilation of Final Fantasy VII
Genre: A gets usually straight-laced B utterly trashed/high, A is guiltily turned on by extremely drunk/high B, Consensual Somnophilia, Intoxication, M/M, Mildly Transgressive Public Displays of Ownership, Secret Relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-01
Updated: 2021-01-28
Packaged: 2021-03-11 00:41:50
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,671
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28486272
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/crookedspoon/pseuds/crookedspoon
Summary: When Rufus finds out that Sephiroth has never been drunk, he decides to rectify that oversight immediately.
Relationships: Sephiroth/Rufus Shinra
Comments: 7
Kudos: 15
Collections: Bulletproof 20/21





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [darkrosaleen](https://archiveofourown.org/users/darkrosaleen/gifts).



> This fic was inspired by the freeforms:  
> \- Mildly Transgressive Public Displays of Ownership  
> \- A is guiltily turned on by extremely drunk/high B  
> \- A gets usually straight-laced B utterly trashed/high  
> \- Consensual Somnophilia
> 
> If you're not familiar with the fandom, darkrosaleen, don't worry. Most of what I write here is purely headcanon. All you need to know is that [Sephiroth is strong and pretty](https://sephirothism.tumblr.com/post/618559419858419712/seven-seconds-til-the-end), and that [Rufus is his boss's son](https://higgmonaghan.tumblr.com/post/619759658317627392). (Links to tumblr gif sets for visual reference.)
> 
> I added a bit of optional somnophilia to the second chapter, as a bonus! This chapter is T-rated.

After the din in the streets, Sephiroth's flat seems like an island of calm in a raging sea. Rufus would never have thought that Midgar hides places as quiet as this. Even in the residential areas, which advertise their freedom from noise pollution, there's always _some_ kind of bustle, be it guard patrols or barking dogs or people coming home late from work. 

It's never the perfect insulated silence he finds in Sephiroth's flat. Not even electronics are humming. Their plugs are disconnected. The heating is off. Rufus is not sure what he expected. Of course Sephiroth would have seen to all that before his deployment. He may be many things, but wasteful is not one of them.

This is mirrored in the size of his flat, too. Two bedrooms, one smaller than the other, a tiny kitchen and a tinier bathroom. A holdover from the time he hadn't made officer yet. Surely a general of the Shinra military qualifies for better accommodations than this. Rufus would have to have a word with HR about housing. Not that Sephiroth would appreciate him getting involved. He's content with what he has as long as it serves its purpose. He would argue that he rarely spends time in his flat anyway, even when he is in Midgar for an extended stay.

"Thank you for seeing me home in one piece," Sephiroth says, slurring his words. It's a rare lapse of control and as any rarity, the more highly priced because of it. "You didn't have to. I appreciate it."

"You sound an awful lot like you're dismissing me already," Rufus observes, neutrally, as though he wasn't on the lookout for the first opportunity to press Sephiroth up against the wall. 

His shoulders feel so light all of a sudden when Sephiroth draws away, his eyes glassy, his cheeks flushed. He blinks in confusion. "You want to stay? When I'm like this?" He sways and grabs hold of Rufus's forearm to steady himself. His flush darkens. "Rufus, I... I'm afraid I won't be much use to you tonight."

There it is. His opportunity. 

"Shh." 

Rufus shushes him with his entire body, urging him back against the wall – delighted to find that Sephiroth lets him do this. He is not a man to be pushed around easily, all steely nerves and rock-solid poise, although he will humour Rufus on occasion. He prefers to kneel on his own accord rather than be manhandled. Which suits Rufus just fine. There's something about the intensity of Sephiroth's willing submission that makes everything else pale in comparison. Even were he physically able to, Rufus would never consider forcing him against his will. It's uninspired and so... mundane.

But now... _now_ Sephiroth relaxes into their kiss as one would relax into a hot bath. 

"If it's about _using,"_ Rufus says, "don't worry your pretty head. I can manage without your assistance. You don't have to do a single thing tonight."

Sephiroth blinks at him slowly, his gaze unfocused, his breathing elevated. He closes his eyes, lets his head drop back against the wall, and exhales. "I mean, everything's spinning and... I feel like I might pass out any second."

"Oh, I know. Though I'm surprised you can still articulate all that."

"You... know? Then, what—?"

Rufus gently brushes Sephiroth's long hair back, kisses his neck just below his ear, and mumurs, "Is your being incapacitated supposed to stop me?"

"I..." Sephiroth begins and takes Rufus's arms in a firm grip. For a moment, he thinks Sephiroth is going to shake him for suggesting such a thing – or maybe to throw up on his shoes. He does neither of these things. Instead, he gazes at Rufus with an earnestness that makes Rufus want to take a step back. "Only if you want it to."

"Good," Rufus says, unable to suppress the smug smile tugging at his lips. "Then it's not _going_ to stop me."

Sephiroth lets go of his arms, a blush staining his face a deeper red. Rufus brushes his knuckles over those blazing cheeks. He'll never get tired of this sight. Sephiroth, the great war hero, blushing as though it's their first time together. The most dangerous and beautiful man alive, and he's all _his._ His alone.

"Let's get you to bed," Rufus says before his resolve not to strip Sephiroth naked where they stand wears thin. 

"Shoes."

"Overruled." 

For someone who never drank, Sephiroth had surely drunk a _lot_ tonight. He can hardly stay upright unsupported and Rufus will not have him fall on his face – or on _Rufus,_ for that matter – simply because he doesn't want them to trek dirt into his flat. Rufus can have cleaners come tomorrow if it bothers him that much, but for now, he would rather avoid injuries on the home stretch. They've made it this far without incident, surely they can manage the last few steps. The last thing Sephiroth needs is a concussion on top of the hangover he will no doubt have tomorrow.

Perhaps Rufus should have dragged Sephiroth to his penthouse instead. At least there they wouldn't have to deal with No Shoes policies and other arbitrary rules designed to keep Rufus from getting his hands on Sephiroth as quickly as possible. Okay, he might be mischaracterising the purpose of these rules, but either way, his penthouse would have been warm and more spacious, with a bed big enough that neither of them would accidentally bump the other off of it during the night. But Rufus did not want to contend with his security and anway, Sephiroth's flat was closer. Getting Sephiroth home safely was as important as being able to touch him without being seen by anyone who'd sell that story to the next best gossip rag. The sooner he could do either, the better.

In the bedroom, Rufus turns the heating on low – the prospect of not freezing to death overnight is worth the detour – before he helps Sephiroth out of his coat and gloves. He throws them aside where they won't bother anyone until morning. Given Sephiroth's inebriated state, Rufus might be able to do something about the disarray before his usual morning routine. He can be quite tidy when he wants to be. His four years of military academy had been good for something, after all. Even if he's selective about what that something is.

Mostly, it boils down to just one thing: Sephiroth. They'd known each other before, been friends even, but it was at the academy that he began to see his childhood friend in a new light. Sephiroth didn't have a big name back then – in fact, it was Rufus who'd been greeted as a celebrity, given that his father owned the academy. Sephiroth had been just another cadet then, albeit a very gifted one who rose to fame as part of an elite fighting force. It's hard to pinpoint exactly what had made them fall for each other, only that it happened. And they've been keeping it a secret ever since.

Sometimes it's hard to believe that they've been sneaking around for so long, and so successfully at that. Rufus had never been the most circumspect of teenagers. In a way, it's surprising that he never disclosed his relationship status with Sephiroth. The temptation must have been there. Though perhaps he's not giving his younger self enough credit. He takes care of his own interests, and protecting his relationship with Sephiroth has always been very much in his own interests.

From that perspective, going out with his partner seems to be a foolish move when it could well come back to haunt them. Sephiroth had been content to continue as before, spend what little time they have together, away from prying eyes, and Rufus would have agreed – had it not been for one thing that stood out to him in their exchange: Sephiroth had mentioned that he didn't mind being whisked away from celebrating with his comrades because he never celebrates with them anyway, despite – or perhaps because of – his leadership position. 

"Never?"

"Never."

"Not even in smaller circles, out in the west?"

Sephiroth shook his head. "I was probably the only one who stayed sober during the entire war."

"Are you telling me you've never been drunk? How are we even compatible?" Rufus had practically been getting wasted every night when Sephiroth first shipped out. He didn't deal well with the separation.

"It seemed safer that way." Sephiroth shrugged. "Someone had to remain alert in case of enemy raids."

"And of course that someone had to be you. I bet you volunteered for the job because you didn't want anyone to miss out on their fun on account of you."

"I... it made sense. I can hold off an enemy attack by myself if need be. A handful of soldiers who'd rather be somewhere else might not. I trust them to do their job and do it right, but..."

"But you felt more at ease being on duty than hanging out with the others." Rufus laughed quietly. It was a fond laugh. "You never liked being social."

Sephiroth fell silent. Rufus kept focusing on the road, but he knew Sephiroth was eyeing him from the side. He could almost _feel_ the 'I'm not like them' speech forming in his head. Perhaps that was what made Rufus turn the car around.

"I'm cancelling our plans," he said, steering them toward the entertainment district. He had it on good authority that the newly returned soldiers liked to spend their nights there, _especially_ if they're fresh home from the front and not ready to face their families or empty flats yet. "As their general, you simply _must_ be seen celebrating with your troops after such an important victory."

"Have you cleared this with Shinra's PR team?" Sephiroth deadpanned. Because with him as Shinra's poster boy, every public appearance needs to be coordinated. Or so they would like it to be.

"I'm speaking for Shinra. You're looking at the new vice-president, after all."

"So they finally let you into their club, huh? You never mentioned that." 

There's a reason Rufus had not, but he doesn't mention that either. He would have told him eventually. As soon as it was official, anyway. The board had yet to see reason and confirm him, but he'd already seen the press release that's sitting in his father's drafts folder, ready to be sent to the printers.

"Perhaps we do need to celebrate after all."

Rufus smiled. Convincing Sephiroth to join him on a night out was the hard part. Everything after that would be easy. Even plying Sephiroth with enough alcohol to get him drunk. In a way, it was a challenge to see if he could get buzzed at all. His genetic enhancements have a host of perks like inhuman strength and rapid healing. It would not have surprised Rufus if alcohol had no effect on him.

Still, he simply had to try. This was too good a chance to pass up. He loves having Sephiroth all to himself, but perhaps it wouldn't be so bad to see him among his comrades for a change. Rufus used to be jealous of them quite a bit since they got to see Sephiroth when he didn't, but he felt rather magnanimous that night and wouldn't begrudge them spending some _more_ time with Sephiroth.

Once they found the place he was looking for, Rufus swept into the establishment as though he had a speaking engagement there – and, well, he _did_ give a little speech congratulating the soldiers on their victory, though he made that up on the spot. They cheered him for it, all the while waiting for Sephiroth to come forward. They flooded around him as soon as Rufus ceded the floor to him, stressing just how thrilled they were to see him and wouldn't he sit down with them to share stories? The next round is on them.

Sephiroth threw Rufus a look over their heads that was either desperate or apologetic. It was hard to tell. He doesn't usually disclose these types of sentiments outside the bedroom.

Rufus let them pull him along for now and ordered the first of many cocktails for Sephiroth to try. He wanted to ease him into it and he supposed that mixed drinks would go down smoother. And he was right. Sephiroth sipped his first few drinks without batting an eyelash. After a while Rufus even let him have his own drinks because he himself was starting to feel woozy while Sephiroth seemed only mildly affected. Which was not what this night was supposed to be about. Rufus can get drunk any night he wishes. But he should damn well remain close enough to sober so he could appreciate an inebriated Sephiroth.

Finding out what kind of drunk Sephiroth turned out to be was half the fun. Part of him wished Sephiroth would be the same kind of shameless flirt like Rufus, even though that would likely land them into all kinds of trouble. Though perhaps not as much if he turned out to be a violent drunk. Even if all the present soldiers were to pool their strengths together, they would still be hard-pressed to subdue a Sephiroth going all out. So Rufus quietly hoped he wasn't inadvertently summoning a sleeping Leviathan.

At first, Rufus didn't notice any changes and thought there were none. The alcohol wasn't working. But after a while he became increasingly aware of how Sephiroth was laughing with his comrades – and how he didn't once glare at Rufus for twisting his hair into tiny braids because he was bored and liked to play with Sephiroth's hair. Which Rufus really shouldn't be doing where everyone could see. Sephiroth could be quite touchy about it, in a strangely repressed way. No one was going to lose a finger right away, but they would definitely land on Sephiroth's shit list. Unless they were Rufus. But even Rufus has to observe certain guidelines. And those included never to touch Sephiroth's hair in public. (He had done so once, thinking Sephiroth wouldn't notice, but he caught Rufus's venturing hand in a crushing grip, all the while smiling at who- or whatever he was paying attention to and not even looking in his direction.)

The soldiers, of course, were not blind to Rufus's blatant disregard of boundaries and some of them even shrank back in their seats, expecting Sephiroth to lash out any moment and behead anyone within reach. They seemed to view Rufus with newfound respect for his daring – that, or with distaste (and vague fear) of his stupidity. No one wanted to enlighten him about his faux-pas and direct Sephiroth's attention to it. For all his arrogance, Rufus was still their employer's son and they could not risk Sephiroth killing him over this. Which is probably what they thought was going to happen if they spoke up.

But no heads were going to roll tonight. Sephiroth was a surprisingly good-natured drunk. Rufus can't remember a time he had seen him so relaxed.

Rufus was quite demonstratively twining Sephiroth's beautiful silver hair around his fingers and observing the easy way Sephiroth had conversed with his fellow soldiers when it hit him. When he knew he had made the right decision. The soldiers were looking up to Sephiroth and hanging on his every word. Rufus felt positively invisible next to him, but for once, he didn't even mind. Sephiroth could have his time to shine. He had earned it many times over.

Not to mention that being overlooked has its advantages as well. That way he could keep topping up Sephiroth's drink without anyone alerting him to that fact.

Rufus idly wondered whether Sephiroth was aware of his growing intoxication. It wasn't until they said their goodbyes – more or less separately – that Sephiroth noticed how drunk he was. He wobbled as he stood. And Rufus, concerned citizen that he was, offered to give him a ride home before anyone else could. _Really, it's no trouble. As vice-president and your superior, it's my duty to see you safe. I simply must insist._

After a brave and rather prolonged performance of Sephiroth assuring his comrades that he was going to be fine, and more importantly (to them, at least) that he had enjoyed their outing, they made it outside. Up until that point, Sephiroth had managed to keep himself together. Barely three steps away from the door and Sephiroth could no longer walk straight. He all but fell onto Rufus. This was the part of the night Rufus hadn't quite thought through with his usual care.

He had intended to call them a cab and have his assistant fetch his car in the morning, since it would be infinitely faster and infinitely more comfortable, but Sephiroth had insisted they walk. At least for a little while longer. He wanted to feel the cool night air on his heated skin. Rufus is not sure how they managed but eventually they ended up in front of Sephiroth's block of flats.

"Remind me never to do _that_ again," Sephiroth groans as Rufus eases him down onto the bed, trying not to upset his vertigo too much.

"I will do no such thing."

He makes Sephiroth take another sip from the glass of water he'd placed on Sephiroth's side of the bed. He's going to need it in the morning.

Sephiroth settles back again and lets out an exhausted breath. Rufus is sitting next to him on the mattress, naked in the slowly warming air, smoothing out Sephiroth's hair and stroking his neck.

"You're cute like this," he says.

"Cute?" Sephiroth huffs quietly. "No one's ever called me cute before. But of course _you_ would."

"You _are_ cute. In an intense way."

Sephiroth actually laughs at that. "Thank you, Rufus."

"No need to thank me," he says, throwing the blanket over his back and moving on top of Sephiroth. "I'm more than happy to shower you with all the compliments you'll never need."

Sephiroth's gleaming eyes crinkle. He rests his hands on Rufus's shoulders. "I mean thank you for tonight. I had a great time. Unexpectedly."

Sephiroth slurs the last word almost beyond recognition as he tugs Rufus down for a gentle, unhurried kiss. He seems to be nodding off halfway through it.

Rufus can't help the smug grin.

"Though not half as great as I'm about to have with you."


	2. Chapter 2

The lube is icy enough that not even Rufus can warm it up completely. Sephiroth sucks in a sharp breath as Rufus slicks him up. His fingers press into Rufus's skin. Even a light touch from him can result in bruises on the best of days and right now, Sephiroth seems not to know his own strength. Thugh he also seems weaker somehow, as though he'd already slipped under, or was still hovering on the edge of sleep.

Either way, he breathes out the most beautiful moans as Rufus starts fingering him. If Rufus didn't know any better he'd say they sounded almost helpless. Sephiroth shifts against him slightly, reacting to the sensations Rufus is drawing forth, but unable – or perhaps unwilling – to do much about it. His fingers skim along Rufus's skin, curling and uncurling, as though trying to grab hold of him but too far gone to manage.

It makes Rufus dizzy with desire. Sephiroth willingly placed himself in such a vulnerable position, one that allows Rufus free rein to do anything he wants with him. And Rufus wants... _everything._

He holds himself back for now and presses a kiss to Sephiroth's chest, feeling his heartbeat against his lips in a steady rhythm. Sephiroth's body is pliable beneath him in ways he's never known before. Even when he's sleeping, Sephiroth rarely exudes an air of rest and relaxation, constantly vigilant for threats that might arise during the night.

Not now. Now, he's entrusting himself to Rufus.

And Rufus almost feels guilty for wanting to use Sephiroth like this. _Almost._ Though nowhere near enough to stop. 

He's dreamed of having Sephiroth this defenseless beneath him for a long time. There has always been that hope that with just the right amount of arousal, he would give himself over to Rufus completely. In reality, their roles had far more often been reversed, with Rufus the one to give in first.

If he had known that getting Sephiroth utterly wasted would do the trick, Rufus would probably have had him do shots for every day they'd been apart a lot sooner.

As he lines himself up between Sephiroth's thighs, a surge of heat sweeps through him and his heart is hammering like that one time he had tiptoed into his mother's room to look for his birthday presents. She had been asleep then, too, and every moment he stayed meant the chances of her waking would increase. He had risked it, of course, just to satisfy his curiosity. He doesn't remember what he found, all he remembers is the excitement of a potential discovery – by him or of him.

Sephiroth had given his consent. But he had done so under the influence. A spur of the moment thing. There's a difference between the idea of something and its execution. He might wake up to find he'd rather not want Rufus to continue. It's a possibility that Rufus is aware of. One he takes in stride.

Sephiroth's body is warm and welcoming, offering no resistance as Rufus sinks inside. A part of him misses Sephiroth's arms around his back, his legs against his waist, all the ways in which Sephiroth is present and reciprocating during sex. This... this feels dangerously transgressive. Perhaps it's that same part that wants to test out how hard he can go until Sephiroth wakes up.

Not tonight. Perhaps Sephiroth will let him experiment some other time, but for now, Rufus is more than content to savour what he has: Sephiroth, all to himself – no bravado, no games, and no need to hide anything.

**Author's Note:**

> Credit:  
> \- Title from "Sight" by Sleeping at Last.  
> \- "You're cute in an intense way." by [FalseKnees](https://twitter.com/FalseKnees/status/1352779223463768066).


End file.
